dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Arctic Dragon
The Arctic Dragon is a rare golden hybrid of the Cold and Earth elements. It's main element is Cold. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The arctic dragon has sharp teeth and claws and is as skilled in fight as a wolf. Defenses The arctic dragon is hard to see in its snowy habitat and sneaks upon its enemy and only blows its cover when it's too late to run or hide. Other Abilities The arctic dragon can survive in the coldest temperature existing and in pretty warm temperatures too. Breath Weapon The arctic dragon sets up snowstorms with its howl. In parks this effect is reduced to some snowflakes. Weaknesses The arctic dragon has a thin skin and doesn't do to well in super-heated enviroments. Habitat Regions Arctic dragons live in The Far South and on small islands in the Sea of Kimzar. They also have been found near the town of Vinturfjord. Preferred Home They prefer cold places with enough light to see providing shelter. Small open caves or snowy pits covered by plants are ideal. Sheltering/Nesting The arctic dragon shares the cave or pit with the rest of its horde and uses this place as a nest and shelter. Diet Arctic dragons freeze water, then pick the giant ice lumps out of the sea, break them, separate the fish from the ice and swallow the fish. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The arctic dragon often attacks everything it sees as dangerous. Contrary to the myths, they do not attack humans unless provoked. Social Order Arctic dragons may be a rare sight, but when you see one it will most likely live in a horde with others of its species. Relationship to Wizards The arctic dragon normally flees when it sees humans, though some hordes are very curious and follow them, sneaky or not. Older arctic dragons may see humans as mere nuisances. Life Cycle Mating The arctic dragon mates with others in the horde. Birth Arctic dragons protect the eggs with the whole might of the horde. Infancy Infant arctic dragons are fed and protected by the horde. It develops a bond with every other dragon in the horde but still especially with its parents. Adolescence An adolescent is trained in battle techniques and fishing by the elders of the horde. An adolescent usually masters these things the year before its adulthood. Adulthood Adult arctic dragon have to search a mate and must choose carefully because it may not mate with others after. It now has to hunt for all other infants and has to protect the horde. Life Span An arctic dragon lives about 140 years. History Discovery Arctic dragons were discovered by Hildegard Drakkenfjord. She walked over the Sea of Kimzar with two of these dragons to show this new breed to The Great Nogard. Origin of Name Hildegard named the arctic dragon after the fact that they live in (ant)arctic areas. Magic Arctic dragons can use Cryomancy and Terramancy. They appear to have minor control of Psarimancy but this hasn't be confirmed yet. Notable Dragons *Ant (Hildegard Drakkenfjord) *Polar (Hildegard Drakkenfjord) *Ice Cream (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Quadruped Dracons Category:Golden Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Cold Category:Earth Category:Inhabitants of the Far South Category:Inhabitants of the Sea of Kimzar Category:Inhabitants of Vinturfjord Category:Dragons named after their habitat